Poison Ivy
by Ukaneful
Summary: This fic is based on a underated thriller starring Sara Gilbert and Drew Barrymore, my favorite actors who play Sylvie and Ivy. It's about the relationship between the two girls, I started with Sylvies point of view first.
1. Chapter 1

(Poison Ivy-Tender Moments of Love and Hate)

The girl with the tattoo was rope swinging on a tree, she had blonde hair and wore dark clothing. She swung like she was in a dream, eyes closed and smiling, unaware of the person observing her.

(Sylvie's Monologue)

She was defiantley a turn off, too overt, the teen thought. Look at her, obviously big problems, most girls don't fly through the air with there skirt around their waist. Supergirl at least had the decency to wear tights, not that I read comics. Im more the politically,environmentally correct...feminist, poetry reading type. You know...boring.

I wonder if she posed for that painting, great perm.

The painting on the back of her jacket was a nude lady, she was riding a sabor tooth tiger.

Blonde hair, obviously bleach job. Too bad it's six months old, I don't know how she does it. I get airsick on a seesaw, I guess she's sort of beautiful. I don't know, those lips. Lips are supposed to be a perfect reflection...of another part of a womans anatomy.

Not that Im a lesbian. Well, maybe I am. No, defiantley not. I told my mother I was just for shock value. She said, "Fine, just as long as you don't smoke."

Which, of course, is my main joy in life. Probably oral compensation. I don't think I was breast fed. I can't imagine where she came from. None of the other kids at my school are that scangie.

I really wish we could be friends.

The girl smiled and gave her a wink.

If people knew what the girl was thinking they would single her out, as she wasn't the "Popular type", more of a book geek, she didn't have any friends. She had curly hair and round glasses and wore a striped shirt with gray pants.

She seemed lost in thought when a a boy said "A dog got hit! Come on!" Sylvie went with the other kids. She couldn't imagine what shape the dog was in.

The dog was lying on the road.

"Someone should just kill it" said one kid.

"It's still breathing."

Sylvie felt sorry for it, the mystery girl hit the dog with a pipe, blood splattered on her face.

"Oh god!" said another person.

The girl just shrugged.

Sylvie couldn't believe what happened. It was on it's way to death, why let it suffer?

Later that day the class bell rang, it was time to go home. Sylvie was in the principles office,she saw the girl before enter the room, she couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on her thigh.

She noticed her staring and said, "It's a stick on"" and peeled it off."See?"

"I like the ivy" said Sylvie.

"Well the cross makes me think of death and the ivy is life, sort of the tragic and the hopeful you know?" she said.

Maybe she wasn't bad after all, Sylvie found herself dropping her books, the girl helped her pick them up.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked, touching the mark.

"It's egyptian" Sylvie said. It was the evil eye.

"Cool" was all she said.

"So what are you busted for?" Sylvie asked. She had to be here for something.

"I have to keep a certain grade point average, Im slipping in biology."

"Your one of those scholorship kids?" she asked surprised.

"You make it sound like Jerry's kids, it's not a disease."the blonde said now a bit agitated.

"Sorry" said Sylvie. She didn't mean to hurt the girl, it's just most people at this school were weathy and to see someone of lower class was different. Darrel her father, told her to stay away from them.

"Did it hurt?" asked Sylvie, pointing to her nose ring.

"No, they used a gun, it was really quick. But you got this wire running through your nose, it feels like a booger." she said

Sylvie smiled, she always wanted a piercing but her parents never let her.

"So who's the guy that picks you up in the pimp mobile?" she asked.

"It's my dad, he's having a midlife crisis." Well she was half right, he was more angry about today though. "My name's Sylvie Cooper"

"So Coop, what did they nail you for?"

"I phoned in a bomb threat to KTVM." said Sylvie.

"Wow!" was all she said, now it was time for the other girl to be impressed.

She filled her in with the details."You know that lame guy who does all the editorials? He says teenagers are too hormonally imbalanced... to have drivers licenses, he said the age should be raised to twenty-one."

"How did they know it was you?"

She didn't let on it was her dad but she would find out anyway.

"Hey, wait a sec. I know your dad,I've seen him, he's that guy...that jerk on tv who does all those tweaked editorials. You phoned in a bomb threat to your own father? wow that's great!"

Sylvie wasn't pleased with herself, she rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean it, Im gonna break this to you real slow, your dads an asshole."

Sylvie just smiled, before she knew it she had to go. Her dad was waiting for her in the car. He made sure to give her a talking too and that she was grounded for the next week. The girl she just met walked to there car, she asked to have a ride to Olympic and Fairfax, Sylvie said "Wait just a sec" and rolled the car window up. "Dad she's my best friend" she said.

"Why didn't you think of that before?"

"Come on, just this once, please? Then I'll be grounded forever!"

"What's her name?" he asked

Sylvie gazed at her tattoo. "Ivy"

"Great, good lord."

Sylvie rolled down the window. "Get in"

"I get carsick, do you mind if I sit up front?"

"Sure" Sylvie got out the car.

"Thanks" The sprinkler's outside came on and got her wet, she giggled. Sylvie wispered in her ear. "Your name is Ivy" Confused, she played along anyway. Ivy rolled her skirt up so her dad could see. Sylvie was glad to have a friend, she'd have to remember to see her when she was ungrounded, little did she know that this girl would forever be in her mind.

End of Sylvies POV


	2. Chapter 2

(Ivy's POV-The Poor Girl)

Life is made up of years that mean nothing and moments that mean it all.

You're born, you die, and in between you make alot of mistakes.

Life and Death Quotes

Bonnie was at the typical local hangout, she didn't know why she enjoyed rope swinging so much. Everyday before school she would come out here and just enjoy it, before another day of obtaining c averages and slipping in class. She had her eyes closed and was smiling the whole time, believing she was the only person in the world.

(Ivy's Monologue)

I never thought someone like me would end up an orphan before. Being poor and living with an aunt who hated me. Getting a scholorship was the only reason I went to school. Unfortunatley my grades were slipping. I guess you can see Im wearing the same thing today.

I have hand me downs. I wonder what everyone else wore, that was a great top!

She swung upside down and saw a girl staring at her, she smiled and gave her a wink.

She knew what everyone thought of her, she'd always felt out of place here. People would look at her and label her trash, she'd hardly talk to anyone because of this. Despite what her grades and dress stood about her, she was actually quite intelligent. She enjoyed reading books and poetry. She cared alot about having friendship.

Bonnie was still swinging when a boy said "A dog got hit! Come on!" Everyone left but her. It took her awhile to know what was going on. A dog huh? Poor thing, it was probably barley alive, she grabbed a pipe.

"Someone should just kill it"

"It's still breathing"

"WHAM!" blood splattered on the girls face. One second and it was over.

"Oh god!"

Bonnie just shrugged, she didn't care what they thought. She didn't want it to suffer anymore. She couldn't believe what she did herself and felt bad she disturbed the other person. Later that day the school bell rang. It was time to go to the principles office, she entered the room.

She found the girl before staring at her tattoo and peeled it off. "It's a stick on, see?" It was the latin cross.

"I like the Ivy"

She was flattered.

"Well the cross makes me think of death and the Ivy is life, sort of the tragic and the hopeful you know?" she said. She wanted something symbolic.

Bonnie noticed the curly haired girl seemed nervous. She dropped her books and helped her pick them up. She saw the mark on her hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"It's egyptian" she said

"Cool" She didn't know what the mark meant but she could tell this girl loved symbolism as much as she did.

"So what are you busted for?" the girl asked.

Here it comes. "I have to keep a certain grade point average, Im slipping in biology." She swore she wouldn't talk to anyone but it sort of slipped out her mouth.

"Your one of those scholarship kids?" she asked surprised.

Great, now she thinks what those rumors said. "You make it sound like Jerry's kids, it's not a disease." She didn't show it but she was hurt by the others comment. She disguised her face as irritants.

"Sorry" she said. "Did it hurt?"

She was pointing to the nose ring. Since when did she become the attraction? "No, they used a gun, it was really quick. But you got this wire running through your nose, it feels like a booger." It was her first nose ring ever, she got it so her aunt would notice but it didn't work.

Bonnie had some questions of her own. "So, who's the guy that picks you up in the pimp mobile? "

"It's my dad, he's having a midlife crisis, my name's Sylvie Cooper."

Sylvie was a nice name. "So Coop, what did they nail you for?" She was curious.

"I phoned in a bomb threat to KTVM"

"Wow!" she was impressed.

She was filled with all the details. About the lame guy and teenagers. She couldn't believe Darrel the news guy, was her father. That big jerk who thought his editorials mattered. At home that's all she would hear from her aunt, how handsome and sexy he was.

Like...eww, gross. Before she knew it, Sylvie had to leave and Bonnie was waiting for her ride. She used the phone in the office to see if her aunt was picking her up. Too bad, she was busy. Bonnie thought of asking Coop for a ride, she walked up to her car.

She needed a ride to Olymbic and Fairfax. Sylvie told her to wait a second. Apparently she was trying to convense him she was her friend. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She should turn back.

Sylvie rolled down the window. "Get in"

"I get car sick do you mind if I sit up front?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Thanks" The sprinklers outside came on and got her wet, she giggled. Sylvie wispered in her ear. "Your name is Ivy"

She was confused, was that the fake name she made up for her? She smiled, she liked the name Ivy. She rolled her skirt up so her dad could see just to tease him, he didn't seem to mind. Bonnie was finally happy to have someone to talk too, she hoped to see Sylvie the next day, and her dad too.

End of Ivy's POV


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy was swinging, she lost her boot.

"Shit!"

Sylvie was there. Ivy asked where she had been.

"Oh, grounded. You lost your boot."

Ivy did a backflip and landed on the gound.

"It's my only pair."

Ivy reached for Sylvies hand and said it was her turn.

"No way."

"Way. Come on, I won't laugh."

"Forget it!"

"Are you afraid?"

"I gotta go."

Sylvie turned and went the other way. Ivy followed close behind.

"Who cares about a stupid rope swing anyway?"

As they walked in the woods, Sylvie asked what her real name was.

"I like the name Ivy. It sort of gives me a chance to start over."

Sylvie lit a cigarette. Ivy noticed her locket and asked where she got it.

"My dad"

"He must really love you."

"He also feels guilty. I was adopted. My biological father was black, You can tell by my mom is my real mom...but when Darryl married her...he adopted me. I'm pretty sure it was to make her happy."

"No, I think he really cares about you. My dad didn't want me anywhere around. He'd get so pissed if you tried to talk to him. He'd throw stuff at me, like food or spitballs. Your dad read Hustler?"

"I don't think so."

"Well one day I went throught his room, and I found all this stuff. He had, like, five hundred magazines...of the kind with the chicks and the high heels...like they look like they're ready for a...exam. "

Ivy explained this by bending over.

"Sordid. Come on."

They headed toward the fence.

" I bet that's why you look so sexy...so that your dad would notice you."

"Thank you Doctor."

"So did it work?"

Ivy jumped down.

"Nope, he left anyway."

Sylvie followed her.

"I tried to commit suicide once. See?"

Sylvie showed her her wrist.

"Where?"

" to be a lot my hair thing covered up?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My parents. I tried to convince them that it was female patterned balding- that my hair fell out in the shape of an eye-But I don't think they really bought it."

Sylvie was home. It was a mansion.

"Whoah"

"It's too big. You can never find anyone."

She took a drag from her cigarrete.

"So how are you getting home?"

"Hitch. Not everybody get's to go home in a mercedes. Maybe I'll see ya around."

Ivy turned away. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the truth was, Ivy always wanted what Sylvie had. To see her taking it for granted was too much for her.

"Uh"

Ivy turned around. Was she trying to say something?

"I don't really have many friends."

Ivy smiled

"Me, neither."

"Well, yeah, any friends."

"Yeah. Everybody hates me."

"Oh, everybody hates me too."

Ivy smiled again.

"So, do you want to come over?"

"Yeah"

"We kinda have to be quiet. My mom sleeps a lot. She's got emphysema. I think it's to get attention. She spends her life dying."

They went inside.

"Do you got any booze?" asked Ivy.

"No. My dad-glug, glug, glug. "

Ivy understood.

They heard a bark.

"Fred, quiet!"

"Hiya puppy!"

Fred growled at her.

"He really only likes me. It's this weird loyalty thing."

The maid greeted them.

"You home?"

"Yeah. They cancelled." said Sylvie.

"Head start. I teach reading a couple nights a week to inner city kids."

"That's mighty white of you."

"Watch it."

They started running.

"This is great."

Ivy played music. Sylvie had to tell her to be quiet.

"Sorry. I like pianos."

They were near the balcony.

"If I was to kill myself, I'd like to fall-just close my eyes and pretend I was flying."

"Yeah, with a big splat at the end." said Sylvie.

"Well, you wouldn't feel it."

"But everybody'd stand around looking at your insides."

"Well, it's a lot faster than slashing your wrists."

Ivy grabbed her wrist to prove a point.

They suddenly heard a voice.

"Who slashed their wrists?"

"Oh Ivy, this is my mom Georgie."

Georgie was taller than Sylvie. She had red hair and wore a bed-time robe.

"Hi there, George-"

"Did she tell you she slashed her wrists? Oh, Sylvia."

Her mom walked away.

"I'll be right back." said Sylvie.

Ivy stood alone.

George was laying in her bed.

"Hand me the Percodan."

She breathed in her oxygen mask.

"You never stop testing, do you? What kind of girl is impressed by suicide?"

"I like her."

"She has a hole in her nose."

"Yeah, well a lot of girls do."

Sylvie was about to close the window.

"Leave it open."

"It's suppose to rain tonight."

"Then open it wider.I'd think you'd be embarressed."

"What?"

"Getting caught lying all the time. Did you tell her you were black too?"

"You don't want me to have any friends, do you?"

"People you have to lie to aren't worth your friendship. When I'm gone...you can play your music as loud as you want. Your dad can turn this room into a study...with dead animals on the wall. But in the meantime...you are not hanging out with a girl...who has a naked woman with a sword on her back. What do you think that says to the boys?"

"Try it, buddy, and I'll cut your dick off?"

"I'm causing a problem, right?"

Ivy was in the room.

"That's ok"

Ivy was going to leave.

"Wait"

"I don't think your mom wants me here now."

"Yeah, well I want you here. She's sick. It makes her act crazy!"

"She just cares about you. Maybe I'll see you at school."

Ivy turned to leave again.

"Do you go to Oakhurst too?"

"Yeah. She has a scholarship."

Sylvie pulled her close.

Ivy smiled

"I know. I'm kind of out of place there.I'm always out of place...especially here. Your home is really beautiful. Coop's the first girl I've met in the city that I can talk to. She's a good person."

Ivy turned to Sylvie and smiled at her. She shyly looked away.

George was having trouble with her mask.

"It's blocked." she said, now irritated.

Sylvie tried to fix it.

"Where do you live?"

"My aunt get's money for letting me stay there."

"I get the picture."

"Here. Let me."

Ivy took the oxygen mask. She blew into it.

"What are you doing?" asked George.

She turned the knob on the tank.

"It was too low. Try it now."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Catching death."

"Oh mom." said Sylvie, exasperated.

Ivy looked at Sylvie, then back at George. She smiled again.

"Energy never dies. Just changes form."

"You see if your ready to change form...when your thirty-eight years old."

Ivy looked sad.

"Well, my mom died in her forties...but she was dead way before that. She only pretended to be alive. She was coked out all the time, looking out windows. Every shadow was a cop or a dealer she owed. She was always asking if I heard noises. And she flinched everytime I touched her. Even for a hug"

Ivy saw a picture of George. She picked it up to look at it.

"I bet you drove it with the top down even in the rain."

George smiled

"Best time."

"I hope that when I die I'll have owned a sports car...had a family...a home. Mom died an old lady who never did anything with the top down. One day with the top down is better than a lifetime in a box."

Both of them smiled. Sylvie just looked on.

(Sylvie's Monologue)

Groucho said he wouldn't belong to any club...that would have him as a member. I know what he meant, but with Ivy it was different. Her acceptance didn't make me think any less of her. It made me think more of me.

(Cut to the mall)

At first, we just wandered around, shopped. We developed an unspoken division of labor-she bought, I paid. I got my first skintigh red leather miniskirt. Of course, it wasn't for me. Over the next couple of weeks, Ivy sort of moved in. No one seemed to mind. My parents just got used to having her around. Ivy's aunt was in heaven. She kept the money, we kept Ivy. Mom really liked her. I think Ivy's energy was good for her. It's true what mom said. A lot of people think death is contagious. Ivy's different. Pretty phenomenal, really. I mean, I never knew anyone that looked that much like a slut. Here she was-my best friend.


End file.
